Sally's story
by Dreaming Dormouse
Summary: Yeah, I'm really getting tired of writing about gifted children stumbling into Halloween Town. So, I really want to write more original fan fictions from now on! It's really self-explanatory, simply about who Sally was before she became a rag doll.
1. Chapter 1

1980

"Sally, are you sure you don't need a ride?"

"Please, don't worry about me. I'll be fine and I live literally around the corner. What's the worst that can happen?"

"All sorts of things come out on Halloween. And I don't just mean kids in costumes."

"Oh, you and your perverts. That's the least I have to worry about, Alice. They're only interested in beautiful women anyways."

Alice frowned at Sally's reply, her cat mask pulled over her head messing about her curly blonde hair. "I'm serious, Sally. Don't say things like that!" Though she knew how stubborn her friend could be. "Well, if you're sure. But please be careful. I'll see you at school!" And with that, Alice departed, leaving Sally alone beneath the street light.

She sighed, staring down at her straight red hair and pale complexion, which was exaggerated with her dark witch dress and hat. In fact, she looked so pale right now that she almost looked…dead. She secretly envied how dark her friends' colors were, though this sigh was also a relief. "They're only into beautiful people." She murmured to herself.

. She had just gotten back from Alice's Halloween party, and she almost felt ashamed for now getting home sooner to help her mom hand out treats to the kids. Still, she felt it was good to socialize now and then. She was a sophomore after all. She could have taken the long way, which was ten minutes from here, but then recognized her neighborhood when she glimpsed down an alleyway.

_Mom might be worried. The sooner I get home, the better._

With that, she ventured forward. Almost halfway through, she suddenly halted Though they were slow and steady, she swore she heard footsteps. Silent, she slowly turned around, noticing a man there, breathing heavily. As he advanced toward her, she noticed his untidy hair, whiskered face, and dirty clothes. He grinned broadly, chewing on a toothpick, he grinned broadly at her.

"Hey there, cutie."

She sighed with relief. _Just a harmless homeless person._ "Uh, pardon me. I didn't mean to trespass here. I'll be on my-"

"Where're you going, little mouse?" The man grabbed her wrist. "You lost? Why don't you come with me?"

"That's really not necessary. I'm fine, r-really."

"You don't sound too sure of yourself. Come on, we can stop at my place." He drew closer to her, breathing down her neck. "I'll make it worth your while."

She suddenly caught a scent of alcohol, shaking her head. "No, please, I-"

He then threw her against the wall, reaching for the zipper on the back of her dress.

"That's okay. We can stay here."

Now realizing what was happening, Sally screamed. "No, stop it!" She tried punching him, though all resistance was useless. At least until she bit his hand.

"_Augh!"_ He cursed, slapping her hard. A tear suddenly trickled down her cheek in slight pain.

"Excuse me, but I do believe that she said she was fine."

They both stopped, turning at the other voice across the alley. A boy, looking roughly around Sally's age, stood there. His skin was whiter even than hers. His dark hair was slightly messy, though at least it was evident that it had seen a comb before. Yet his eyes…they were black and threatening, not moving away from the other man in the alleyway.

"What do you care, dipstick? You know her?" The boy didn't answer the man's question, he just kept glaring. Frustrated with his lack of compliance, the man threw a punch at the boy, knocking him over. "Beat it, punk! Can't you see we're busy?" He then turned back to Sally. "Now, where we're we…?"

Then, as if he were a marionette, the boy lifelessly and stealthily lifted itself to its feet. He grabbed the man's shoulder, his gaze more violent than ever. "I'd suggest you leave her alone for your own good."

The man growled, throwing another punch, although this time, the boy flawlessly dodged it. He kicked him into further darkness of the alley, and while Sally had been thrown to the ground in the chaos, she could not even see their silhouetted shadows against the brick wall as they fought.

And then, she heard the loudest, most horrifying, most inhuman sound to leave human lips. And then, suddenly, the fighting and scuffling stopped. After a moment of silence, the boy emerged from the shadows, dragging the pervert behind him. His face had no expression, but his eyes were calm. No longer were they filled with malice.

This, however, was not to say the same for the older man. He was silent, but shaking violently, his eyes bulging and face frozen in fear. There was no blood, as Sally would've suspected, but she was confused about what happened, regardless that she was grateful to the boy for saving her.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his voice flowing with maturity and sincerity, breaking the tension. Sally was oblivious beyond words, nodding, but not taking her eyes off the man's face. "Don't worry about him. He'll be back to normal in no time. Though I don't think you'll have to worry about him anymore." He extended his hand. "Would you like me to take you home?"

Stunned to silence, Sally accepted his offer, taking his hand and getting up. They walked to her house in silence, while she couldn't help but notice his attire. It was probably a costume, but what it was impersonating, she couldn't tell .It was a dark pinstriped suit, consisting of a ragged tailcoat and a bat head atop the bowtie. His stride was long and graceful. When they reached her house, he simply bid her farewell. As he ran off into the darkness, Sally regained her courage to speak.

"Wait!" but he was already gone. Gone without a trace. "I…I didn't even get your name!"


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry, it's been a while

_I'm so sorry, it's been a while. My Nightmare obsession died for a bit, and plus I became so distracted with video games, role-playing, and real-life stuff, school in particular. Plus, I had a huge writer's block, hence I had to put the fan-fic on hiatus. Oh well, 'tis back 3_

_I never really liked how the second chapter came out, thus I've re-written it. May not be much, but it's certainly better than nothing, no?_

1st November

1980

_"…Okay, back to you, Tracy."_

_"Thanks Stanley. In other news, a convicted sexual predator and illegal gambler known as Oscar Billiard was finally found by an off-duty officer last night. The police say that he was found in shock and had to be rushed to the ER, most likely the effects of drug overdose. As it turned out, however, a witness who wishes to remain anonymous claims that he had actually gotten into a fight with a by-passer, and was fou-"_

Sally looked up from her cereal as her father flicked off the television.

"Hey," she complained " Dad, I was watching that!"

"The news is so depressing, I don't wanna hear it. Every day, rapist this, drug dealer that- this town is swarming with criminals! "

"But that's what the police are for."

"_They're_ sure doin' a hell of a job. They didn't even notice the scumbag until _after_ he almost-" The man shook his head. He didn't even want to think about what could have happened to his daughter. "Good thing that kid helped you out last night, right?"

Sally paused for a moment, stirring her cheerios with her spoon absent-mindedly. "Yeah…" She had hardly been able to sleep last night. It frightened her…sure, that Oscar whats-his-face guy deserved it, but what _had_ that boy done to him?

Her mother then walked into the room, fixing her hair back into a ponytail. "Did you ever get his name?"

Sally shook her head. "Never even seen him in town."

"Maybe he's a new student or something… or maybe he just moved in…"

"Yeah, maybe…" It wasn't just that he had saved her life. She'd never met anyone so charming and gentlemen-like. She'd never met anyone at school like that-only pompous jocks and nerds. She only wished she could see him again.

Meanwhile, her Mom started unfolding the morning paper. She let out a small frightened gasp, and both Sally and Dad looked up.

"Oh my god, can you believe this? Someone practically ripped the graveyard apart last night!"

"Hey! That's the place where Sam's grandparents are buried!" Sally ran over, reading over her mom's shoulder.

"Oh, Christ, not those black-cloaked goons again!" Her father was working on the crossword, still sitting at the table.

"No…oh my god, this is just terrible! It says here that there were kids doing it! Like, little nine or ten-year-olds. It says they're only three feet tall, anyway."

"Maybe they're midgets."

As sad as the situation was, Sally couldn't help but laugh a bit. Apparently, a bypasser had taken a photo, for whatever reason. The dark, blurred evidence lay at the bottom of the column, portraying three short figures running around in the cemetery and kicking over tombstones.

"Kids these days…"


End file.
